The sad little angel
by tsuki yamano
Summary: The truth is sometimes too hard for some people to handle, and the team is about to learn that when the biggest secret is leaked. warning may be triggering for those who have an eating diorder or may have recovered from one.* Recently revised and edited.*
1. The truth ?

OK hi everyone i don't own NCIS and yeah hope everyone likes it

No flames plz peace

Tim stared at the mirror in front of him, too engrossed in what he was seeing to notice he was going to be late for work. He began to trace his ribs, bone by bone then lightly traced his hips. He was losing weight. To other people maybe too much but he didn't care what they had to say or what they though of him, he had too weigh less otherwise he wouldn't ever be happy and Tony would never look a him or even love him the way he loved Tony.

He use to weigh 180lbs but after months of restricting and fasting his weight went down to 149lbs but it could be better. He smiled at his reflection, he was getting better. 'I'll just take a small nap before going into work' Tim thought as he walked over to his bed to sleep a little.

Time skip: 45 Minuets: NCIS Headquarters

"Hey Tony" Ziva said as she looked up from her desk, over to his. "Do you know where McGee is? He's never been late to work before"

"Yeah your right, but no I haven't seen McGeek yet" Tony answered looking at her then over to Tim's desk. "I've always thought that he was allergic to being late" And with that said Ziva glared at him and returned to her work.

"Ziva, DiNozzo" Bibs barked at the tow as he entered the room. "Where is McGee?"

"Umm we have no idea boss" Tony said slightly startled by Gibbs appearance.

"Well then go look for him" Gibbs yelled back at them before he began to walk to the end of the room.

"Right boss" Tony yelled at him before he grabbed the keys to the car. "Come on Ziva, let's head to McGeek's place first"

"Fine but I'm driving" Ziva said before snatching the keys out of Tony's hand.

Outside Tim's apartment door

"Here it is" Tony said as they reached the apartment door.

"Well then, do you think he's awake or do we have to stand here knocking till we wake him up?" Ziva asked looking at tony.

"Well we could do that or we could just let our-self's in" Tony said before kneeling down to lift the door mat. Underneath the door mat was a key. Unlocking the door Tony and Ziva walked into Tim's apartment, which was semi-clean except for the magazines and papers littering the living room floor. His computer was also on but the screen saver was the only thing seen on the screen.

Ziva walked into the living room and picked up one of the torn out magazine pages. After taking a closer look at the torn magazine page she realized that what she was looking at was a fashion ad for some designer and that the model on it was a fairly skinny male model, skinnier then most men she knows. The model wasn't super skinny but he was still skinny. 'I wonder why Tim has all these pictures and pages of skinny male models' Ziva thought to herself as she inspected the rest of the living room. Among the papers she found quotes, a list of books and low calorie food recipes.

"Well let's see what McGeek has been up to" Tony said as he walked over to Tim's computer. He moved the mouse just slightly so then the computer screen came up. The picture of the background was of a male model and in the very right hand corner was "model-Constantine". Ignoring the picture, Tony moved the mouse to click on the tab to open the minimized Internet page.

Ziva walked into the small kitchen that opened from the living room. Opening the fridge all Ziva could find was a water filter, a few bottles of smart water, eggs. skim milk, some vegetables and some low fat yogurt. There was nothing in either the freezer or the cabinets.

"Ziva" she heard Tony say from where he was in the living. "Get in here you have to see this"

"What is it..." Ziva said as she walked over to him but didn't finish her sentence as she looked at what was on the computer screen. On the screen was the open Internet page. There were three tabs open in the Internet browser. On the top of the currently open page it said "Pro-Ana Blog". The other tabs were Google search engine and a health food website.

Gasping the two looked at the screen in horror and awe, neither knew what to say or think.(AN: Tim yeah, yeah he.. he's a very heavy sleeper that's why he hasn't woken up yet)

"Does this mean what i think it means" Ziva said breaking the silence. "That he's..."

"Anorexic, yeah yeah pretty much" Tony said finishing her sentence for her.

"So then what do we do? Do we tell him we know and try and help him or what?" Ziva asked, her voice a little in-easy with shock and sadness.

"No, we can't let him know that we know" Tony replied getting out of the computer chair to look her in the face.

"We'll just watch him to make sure he's OK and if worse comes to worse, we'll have to tell Ducky and Gibbs so he can get Tim help. Now come on we have a probie to wake up and drag him to the crime scene. Gibbs is waiting for us".Tony grabbed her hand and dragged her to Tim's bedroom Peering in they say saw him lying on the bed, his lower half of his body was covered by a thin white silk sheet.

"Tony" he heard Ziva say sadly as they walked over to stand next to Tim's bed. "I can see most of his ribs, his spine and his hip bones"

Upon further inspection of Tim, Tony realized that Ziva was right, he could practically see most of his bones. 'How could he do this to himself?' Tony asked himself. 'He's wasting away, Does he really hate himself _this_ much?'

"Well, how are we going to wake him up?" Ziva asked looking from Tony to Tim's sleeping form.

Without answering her Tony began poking at Tim's cheek. Tim moaned lightly causing Tony to blush but Tim didn't wake up. Frowning Tony looked at Tim's sleeping form with frustration.

"Well then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" tony said suddenly. Ziva looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Ziva asked Tony before he gently slipped his hands underneath him, picking Tim up bridal style. Ziva watched in awe as tony carried him out of the room, following him she watched Tony as he carefully dropped on his soft couch in the living room.

Tim's eyelids began to flutter, then slowly he opened his eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened and what woke him up. Blinking the room slowly came into focus and soon he realized he was lying on his couch in the living with Ziva and Tony looking at him. He sat up trying to cover himself up but it was done in vain seeing how he had nothing to cover his frail shivering body with. The only form of clothing on the man's waif form was a pair of plaid boxers. Looking at the two Tim noticed sadness in both of their eyes but did not pay attention to it. 'I wonder why the living room so cold and why Tony and Ziva are...' cutting himself off he began to realize that he probably slept in and was now late for work.

"Oh my god you guys" Tim said frantically, standing up looking for a clock to confirm his previous thoughts. When he did find a clock it did tell he that he was over 45 minutes late for work. "I'm so sorry I slept in. I haven't been sleeping well lately and..."

"It's fine McGee just go get dressed, then we can go get coffee. I suggest you get one for Gibbs as well so he won't be too mad at you, then we can go to the crime scene" Tony said before Tim ran to his small bedroom to get dressed. After Tim got dressed the left the apartment to go get coffee. Tony and Ziva had sad smiles on his face while Tim talked to them like nothing was wrong, like that there was nothing wrong with him. Tim acted as though he wasn't slowly dieing inside and Tony and Ziva knew that one day he wouldn't be able to do all the things he loved to do because he would be too weak but that was another days sad thought.

AN: OK so as soon as i finish writing chapter2 I'm posting it up i promise k

Also if you don't like it don't read it.


	2. Depressing melody

AN: I don not own NCIS and I do not make profit from this story

In case you are wondering how I know what Tim feels about being anorexic and stuff like that don't worry I just do

This story is kind of triggering for anyone who had or has an eating disorder

Chapter Two

The sun rose in the lovely morning, leaking into Tim's bedroom. Tim's eyes opened as the sun light pooled into the room. Tim looked over at his night stand, over at his alarm which read seven. That gave him enough time to get ready and head to work. His stomach growled with hunger and Tim glared at it. He hadn't eaten in a week and a half, he was dizzy and felt great. He loved the feeling of starving. The way he got these headaches and how his fingers got all tingly, they made him feel fresh and wonderful. At seven thirty he left his apartment to go to the office with his briefcase and a cup of black coffee sweetened with splenda.

NCIS headquarters half an hour later

Walking into the office area Tim looked at the desks to see Ziva and Tony sitting at their desks. They looked up and he smiled at them. They smiled back and went back to what they had been previously doing. Tim walked to his desk, put his papers and coffee down and turned on his computer. 'Okay so seeing how Gibbs isn't here yet I can work on some paper work that I've been meaning to do until he gets here' Tim thought happily as he began to sort through the papers on his desk looking for said paper work. Suddenly he was overcome with dizziness but he didn't mind it, it was a nice kind of dizziness that comforted him in an odd way but he was happy, happy that he knew that he would be thin enough soon and then maybe he wouldn't be sad anymore. Maybe he wouldn't have to keep waking up crying some days and maybe just maybe Tony would love him and he could finally love himself.

Half an hour later Gibbs walked into the office area with his coffee and a distinct scent of a very flowery perfume on him. (An: lol I wonder who that is from~~~~)

"Hey boss" Tony said as he looked up from his desk. "Do we have any cases today?"

"No we don't DiNozzo" Gibbs answered him as he walked over to his desk, set down his coffee and sat in his chair.

"So then what are we going to do today then boss?" Tony asked moving around some stuff on his desk.

"Well I don't know DiNozzo maybe you should do the paper work that had to have been handed in a few days ago" Gibbs replied before he went to do his work.

"I guess I should work on that then" Tony said sheepishly before he went to work on said paper work.

Tim looked back down at his paper work, and went to work on it. He didn't have that much left to do so he really hoped that they would get a new case before noon otherwise he was either going to have to find something to keep him entertained or he just might die of boredom, which to him didn't sound very pleasant.

An hour later

Tim looked up from his almost finished paper work to find a clock. Finally locating one to his right he read it finding out that it was exactly nine o clock. Sighing he looked at Ziva, who seemed to be writing something. Something Tim probably didn't want to know about, like a list of people she needed to kill. Tony was fooling around and playing with a pencil and Gibbs was on the phone.

Suddenly after what seemed like hours to Tim but really was only a few minuets Gibbs stood up.

"We have a case. A staff Sargent was found dead in a field by two civilians. So grab your stuff and let's go" Gibbs said before taking out his gun, securing it to himself, grabbing the keys and began walking towards the elevator. Tony, Tim and Ziva all grabbed their guns, coats and kits and walked after Gibbs toward the elevator. Tony bounced along happily and Tim hoped that the day was going to be nice and that the case was going to be easy. 'Please let today be nice' Tim thought to himself as he got on the elevator after Tony and Ziva.

A few hours later back at NCIS headquarters

Tim had really hoped that today was going to be nice and that the case was going to be easy, however whoever had been listening to his thoughts clearly paid him no mind. The day has started out great, just great until they had arrived at the crime scene and after that everything seemed to go down hill from there. Tony had made fun of him and his lack of muscles or something close to that, he somehow got Ziva and Gibbs pissed at him and then it started raining while he processing the scene. Which left him in the rain with a crime scene to process and no help from anyone what so ever. He had only hoped that this day couldn't get any worse. Walking into the office area he sat down to work on the things he had to complete for today's case. It was going to be a busy afternoon.

It was around 8 o clock that night when Tim had finished what he needed to do and it didn't seem like Gibbs or anyone needed him. Even though he knew he wasn't wanted. He collected all of his belongings, said his goodbyes to Tony, Ziva and Gibbs, only to get no reply from any of them, left the building and proceeded to walk to his Porsche in the cold pouring rain. 'This sucks' Was the last thing Tim thought before he got into his car and drove off to his apartment complex.

Back at NCIS headquarters eight thirty

Tony looked up from his desk and noticed that Tim wasn't there sitting at his desk like Tony thought he was. This confused him. Usually Tim stayed later to get all his paper work done, finish filling out the necessary papers and forms from the case that day and went down to the lab to see if Abby needed any help. "Hey Ziva, do you know where McGee went?" Tony asked looking at her as she looked up from her work and proceeded to look at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah I do, he left half an hour ago. Didn't you notice or hear him when he said goodbye to us?" Ziva asked the confused young man.

"Really? I guess I didn't notice that. Did he seem a bit sad to you?" He asked gathering his belongings as he begun to get ready to go home to sleep in his nice warm bed.

"Yeah he did seem a bit sad but that could be because one: you practically made fun of his weight, I mean seriously Tony there is huge possibility he's anorexic and your making fun of his weight and two: he had to process a huge crime scene in the freezing rain with no help what so ever while we were inside questioning people" Ziva replied sharply as she too begun to collect her belongings, so she too could go home and sleep. That reply quickly shut Tony up, making him feel very guilty. Tony began to think that those two things could be the reason why Tim was sad, probably the reasons why Tim was sad but he believed that there was something else causing him to be sad. He just didn't know what that was yet but he would find out. The two finished collecting their belongings and went to go to the elevator to go to their own cars to go home and finally get some sleep.

Inside Tim's apartment

Tim walked up to his apartment door, opened said door and locked it behind him. He hung up his wet clothes in his bathroom and went to go get some warm ones to put on. After he finished that he began to pace his apartment thinking about what Tony had said, and about this odd feeling that he was having, as if something he didn't want to happen was in fact going to happen and there was nothing to do to stop it. Walking into his kitchen he opened the fridge and looked at all the food he had bought the prior day.

"Why did I have to buy all this binge food?" He asked out loud to himself and the fridge. He grabbed the mozzarella cheese, a large bottle of water, and pudding from the fridge. From the freezer he grabbed some coffee ice cream and from the counter he grabbed some sliced French bread. He quickly turned his toaster over on to broil and turned on the timer for five minutes.

He frantically began to place sliced pieces of cheese onto the bread and put that into the oven to melt. Grabbing a spoon he quickly began to shuffle the pudding and ice cream into his mouth, taking sips of water in between shuffles, not even tasting the food.

The toaster oven dinged letting Tim know that his cheese covered bread was finally done melting and that now he could shove it into his mouth. He frantically took it out of the toaster oven and without bothering with a plate he began to take large bites of the food till there was nothing left on the tray.

He finished drinking the water bottle when the guilt finally set in and he couldn't comprehend what he had just done, how many calories he just allowed himself to consume. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up tomorrow weighing 155lbs. He felt like crying, he had disobeyed Ana and now she was going to make him pay, after all she had done for him and he does this.

He couldn't allow this food to stay inside of him , causing him to get fat he just couldn't. Getting up off his kitchen floor he ran to his bathroom, lifted the lid to his toilet bowl and knelled in front of it. He had done this before, almost every day, so he knew what he was doing. Sticking his left middle and index finger in his mouth he tried to get it in as far back as he could before he began to gag and after a few times of doing this he began to throw up. He had to make sure everything he had eaten was thrown up even if it meant throwing up blood just to make sure.

A half hour later Tim was still knelling in front of the toilet. He had nothing left to throw up and he stared at what was staring back at him in the toilet bowl, the remnants of his binge and blood mixed together.

Flushing the toilet he got up, he walked over to his sink and rinsed his mouth out with water and balking soda to prevent any damage to his teeth. Washing his face he decided that he was going to deal with his dishes the next morning. Tim walked into his bedroom, striping himself of everything but his boxers, he crawled into his bed, pulled his covers and comforter over himself and he fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from what just occurred.

The next morning Tom woke up to a dark bedroom. He looked over to his alarm clock that blinked five fifteen am, then over to look out his window. Outside was gray and gloomy, rain hit his window at a slant causing it to make a loud sound. Tim sighed contently as he began to sit up in his bed but soon he regretted doing so because his stomach and head began to hurt and his vision began to blur. 'I guess I should e-mail Gibbs telling him that I won't be coming into the office today seeing how it hurts too much to try and sit up' Tim thought as he laid back in bed. He was very happy that he had his recently acquired laptop on the floor next to him. He grabbed it and turned it on.

After writing the email to Gibbs he laid in his bed and sighed, happy that today was Saturday and that not a lot of important work was down on Saturday or Sunday so he won't really have to go to work those days, even though he knew Gibbs wanted everyone at work anyway. There was always the chance a lead would appear. He looked at his ceiling and wished for sleep to come and lull him away and much to his surprise he fell asleep in a matter of minuets.

Two hours later Gibbs entered the office seeing that Tony and Ziva were already there working on paper work. He was pleased but was also surprised when he noticed Tim's empty desk. Putting his coffee down on his desk, he turned on his computer and moments after it loaded his computer told him he had some unread emails. Checking them, most were junk emails except one which was from McGee, which read the following

Dear Boss,

I regret to say that I will not be at work today or tomorrow due to a sudden illness inflicting me. I apologize, and if you need me to do anything that can be done with a computer please e-mail me the work. I will hopefully be in on Monday, if not I will call or e-mail in advance. Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

McGee

"Hey boss?" The sound of Tony's voice broke Gibbs away from his computer screen.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked slightly irritated that someone was talking to him before he had finished his third cup of coffee.

"I was wondering if you knew where McGee was?" Tony asked innocently.

"Why yes I do. He emailed me saying that he has become ill and he won't be coming into to work until Monday. Now get back to work." Gibbs replied before he himself went to do his own work making sure to take a large sip of his precious coffee beforehand.

Tony sighed as he went back to doing his overdue paper work. He really hoped McGee was okay and hadn't done anything stupid. He had this odd feeling that Tim had done something stupid and that he was going to be paying for it too very soon. Tony only hoped it wasn't as bad as he felt it was.

At eleven o clock that morning Tim woke up crying. His stomach felt like someone punched him hard and he couldn't help but cry out when another pang of pain went through his body. He was sore everywhere and he couldn't stop crying. Sitting up he grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen he had on his night stand and the glass of water and somehow managed to take two ibuprofen. Tim laid back in his bed in fetal position crying. He really hoped this pain would stop soon. After a half an hour Tim had finally managed to cry himself to sleep wishing to Ana that the pain would just stop.


	3. There's no where to hide

Sorry that it's like been a while since I've updated, I've been really busy with applying to college and my college economics class. So here is chapter three.

Also I based some of this chapter on me.

* * *

Chapter Three

Later that week, say around Thursday.

Sitting at his desk Tony looked at Tim. He appeared to be trying to focus on the computer screen in front of him, while also desperately trying to stay warm, failing at both. Now that winter had arrived it seemed that Tim had started wearing heavier and heavier clothing. The young man's appearance also drastically changed and he was now beginning to appear a pale snow white and had bags under his eyes. Tony was becoming more concerned with the young man's health every time Tim came into work or when he wasn't even around. Tony watched with sad eyes as Tim started to get up to get himself what Tony believed to be his fifth or sixth cup of coffee.

Moments later Tim walked back to his desk and put his coffee cup on his desk. He suddenly got very dizzy, bright spots of colors danced in his vision. Then before he knew what was going on everything went black and he went down hitting his head on the corner of his desk.

Hearing the loud thud Tony and Ziva looked over to Tim's desk with confused looks on their faces. They both gasped when they saw Tim lying on the floor and ran over to where he had fallen down. Blood began to pool from the wound in his head as he laid unconscious on the floor.

"Ziva call for help!" Tony said to Ziva with a slightly panicked slightly "in charge" voice.

Tony sat on the floor and pulled Tim's head into his lap applying pressure on the wound to try and minimize the blood loss. With his free hand Tony moved some hairs out of Tim's face and smiled sadly at Tim's slightly shrunken face.

The EMTs arrived shortly after the call and took Tim away leaving Tony, Ziva and a few other NCIS agents who had been in the bullpen at the time alone.

A voice broke through the crowd "There's nothing to see here, now get back to work!". This sudden voice caused the crowd to disperse rather quickly leaving only a stunned Tony and Ziva left in view.

Gibbs and Jenny walked over to where they where and Tony scrambled to get off the floor. Blood covered Tony's hands and pants, and both Tony and Ziva looked sad and guilty.

"Tony what happened here?" Gibbs asked/demanded as soon as he and the director were in front of the agents.

"Well McGee had gotten up to get himself some more coffee, and when he returned to his desk I heard a loud thud, looked over to his desk and saw him on the floor. I ran over to see what happened and he was just laying there with blood pooling around his head and all I could think was "How did this happen?", so I told Ziva to call for help while I tried to stop the bleeding" Tony explained while looking at his shaking bloody hands.

"We could have prevented this from happening if we had just told you what we had found two weeks ago" Ziva said quietly, but just loud enough to be heard by Jenny, Gibbs and Tony.

"What do you mean by that Ziva?" Jenny asked confusion lining her voice.

"About two or three weeks ago we went to go check on Tim when he hadn't shown up to work, Tony and I went to his apartment and when we looked for him inside on his computer he had a picture of a very thin male model as his background picture, and when we clicked on the browser he had opened there were three pages opened. One of them was a pro-ana blog, the second one was a website listing calories and fat in foods and the other was google search engine with "male thinspiration" typed into the search bar. Then when we looked in his kitchen there was practically no food in there and when he looked in his bedroom he was lying asleep in his bed , his back facing us we could see all bones sticking out". When Ziva was done talking she looked up to see shocked faces on both the director and Gibbs.

"Why hadn't you two come to me or Gibbs or even Ducky?" Jenny asked exasperated.

"We didn't know what to say or do" Ziva said sadly looking down at the floor not wanting to meet Jenny's disappointed gaze.

"Let's talk about this later, we have to go get Abby before we go to the hospital" Gibbs said and everyone followed him into the elevator to go get Abby.

After they got Abby and she had her little emotional thing they all headed to the hospital to see what was really going on with Tim.

At the hospital Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, Tony and Ziva were meet by a peaceful waiting room. They all walked over to the desk and Gibbs flashed his badge to the nurse and politely asked her "what room is Special Agent Timothy McGee in?"

"Hold on one moment sir and let me page the doctor that is in charge of taking care of him" The nurse said quietly and politely before picking up the phone and began talking softly into it. Moments later the doctor walked into the reception/waiting area and walked over to where the group was standing.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Smith and I"ll be in charge of Tim for the time being. Now if you don't mind following me I'll take you to his room" Once the doctor was done talking he turned to walk with everyone following suit. They walked down a few hallways, went up a few floors in an elevator and a few minutes later they were in front of a room with a medium sized window showing who was in the room. In the room Tim laid in a bed, wires protruding out of him and what seemed to be glucose and other nutrients dripping into an iv feeding him the calories he needed to stay alive.

They all walked over to the window and looked at the young man laying there. To them he looked dead and broken. Tony placed his hand on the window and looked at Tim sadly. He couldn't help but feel like if he or Ziva had told someone Tim wouldn't be stuck in the hospital looking like a broken angel.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asked softly. "Why did he collapse like that? Is he going to be okay?".

"He collapsed because he has low levels of pretty much every vitamin he needs, he's anemic and severely underweight. We noticed scrapes on his knuckles which are also known as Russel's signs, which pretty much are scrapes and cut to the knuckles due to repeatedly shoving your fingers down your throat to make yourself throw up. And because he has been making himself purge there is a huge chance of heart failure because of the strain he is putting on his heart every time he does force himself to throw up. When we looked back in his medical records they show that when he was seventeen he was formally diagnosed with major depression, Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia Nervosa. He also disclosed to an on call psychologist that this started when he was seven or eight. We also noted many old and new self inflicted scars on his left forearm, right forearm, shoulders, abdomen and thighs. Now although it says that he made a full recovery, I believe that is not the case, and while at the time he may have "gotten better", he may have just got better at lying. There must have been something in the past or year to has triggered a relapse this bad. I'm not quite sure if he will ever get better. He has done some permanent damage on his internal organs and they may not return to normal function even if he does recover fully. As well statistically speaking he should be dead by now but if he really commits to getting better there may be a slim chance of him getting a full recovery and finally living a healthy life" The doctor explained to them, a look of sadness gracing his features.

"Can we go in to see him?" Abby asked the doctor quietly.

"Sure, go right in, I'll be right standing right outside the door if you need me for anything" The doctor said kindly and with that the group walked into Tim's room.

They all stared at him, not knowing what to think or say. Tony, Ziva, Abby and Jenny looked visibly sad while Gibbs looked indifferent.

Moments later Tim's eyes began to twitch and soon the opened slowly, taking in the hospital room and the concerned faces surrounding him. Tim looked slightly scared and embarrassed about the whole situation. His hands automatically went to his sides and to other people its seemed like he was feeling for his ribs. He sighed in relief knowing that they were still there and even more pronounced than before. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, unhappy about where he was.

"What were you thinking?" Abby screamed at him, breaking the awkward silence that had been filing the room.

"You could have died! What were you thinking, in fact were you even thinking? Why would you do something like this to yourself?" Tears where streaming down her face at this point.

Tim looked at the goth through scared eyes, face partially hidden by his fingers. Ziva grabbed her and pulled her out of the room leaving Tony, Jenny and Gibbs alone in the room with Tim.

Jenny and Gibbs both coughed nervously and mumbled something about talking to the doctor and soon Tony and Tim were all alone. Tony walked over to the chair placed next to Tim's bed, moved it closer to the young man and sat down in the plastic chair.

Tim looked at him with a look of confusion, sadness and what seemed to be betrayal. The young man looked very uncomfortable to be lying in the hospital being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses, having "millions" of calories poured into him. Tony looked at the sad young man before him and felt this deep pain in his heart, as though he would cry if he were to continue to stare at him.

"Why?" Tony asked, surprised by the sound of his cracking voice. Tim just stared at him staying silent but once Tony looked him in the eyes Tim began to cry. "I'm sorry Tony" Tim said before hiding his head in his knees as he continued on crying.

Abby sat in a chair outside of the room, Ziva had crouched down in front of her and was currently wiping the goth's tears off with tissues. Abby's make up was running and smeared. "Ziva" Abby's shaking voice began "Why would Tim do this to himself? Why wouldn't he come talk to me if there was a problem?"

Ziva pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay Abby, it's going to be okay".

Suddenly Abby felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny standing over the two with sad looks upon their faces. Abby dried her tears before taking a deep shaking breath. "Is something the matter Gibbs?" Abby asked, looking up at the older man.

"Let me get Tony before I tell you what the doctor told us" Gibbs replied before he headed into Tim's hospital room.

When he walked into the room what he saw was a sad looking Tony handing a broken looking Tim some loose tissues to dry his tears with. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder how his team got so broken. Walking over to Tony he whispered into Tony's ear how they needed to discuss some important things. "I'll be right back Tim, okay?" Tony told Tim quietly whom nodded in response, and sadly watched his boss and the love of his life leave the leave quietly.

Tony and Gibbs walked out of the room and Tony sat on the other side of Abby in the seats placed outside of the room. On the other side of Abby sat Ziva, who was currently holding the goth's hand in a comforting manner. Gibbs walked over to stand with Jenny before looking at his team. "What's going to happen now Gibbs?" Abby asked in a quiet voice.

"The doctor said that they can hold him over night but he he can sign himself out tomorrow because they can't force him to stay for treatment without a court order. This means that one of you will have to stay with him to insure he gets better" Gibbs explained.

"I'll stay with him" Tony said quietly. "I feel partly responsible for how bad he's gotten"

"Tony it's not you your fault, it's no ones fault. No one could have expected this to happen, especially to Tim and not this bad" Jenny said sadly not knowing what else to say.

Tony nodded in response and went to go to back to sitting with Tim. The team watched him sadly not knowing what the what outcome of all of this would be, but they all hoped for the best.

Inside Tim's hospital Tony took his seat next to Tim's bed. "You can sign yourself out tomorrow Tim, but I'm going to be staying with you until you get better weather you like it or not" Tony said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Tim just nodded in response, not once looking Tony in the eye. "Tim please look at me" Tony pleaded with the young man. Tony's sad voice made Tim turn to look at him confused. "You have to promise me that you'll at least try to get better, please for me"

Tim could only look at him, tears glistening in his eyes, not knowing what to say to that statement. He could only nod at Tony, secretly hoping that Tony wouldn't push too hard to figure out was was "wrong" with him and Tony could only hope that he could fix his broken angel, not knowing what feelings were secretly forming inside of him for the young man sitting in the hospital bed in front of him.

Almost cried while writing this chapter. Anyway I'm currently starting work on chapter four so hopefully that'll be up in a few weeks. Well until then.


	4. Author

Hi everyone, currently working on the next chapter, well completing it anyone as I write this. Anyway because of the changes on fanfiction and their rating guide and because I've decided to change the rating to M, this is being moved onto my tumblr, which is . Thank you for you patience.


End file.
